


Give It All We Got Tonight

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach House, Beer, Blow Jobs, Bye Week, Champagne, Day drinking, M/M, Pool Sex, Romance, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: “Come to Mexico with me,” Tyler says. “We have the same off week, I checked.”“Why?” Connor asks.“Because I wanted you to come on vacation with me,” Tyler says.“Not why did you check the Oilers off week, why do you want to go to Mexico?”“Uh, because it will be fun, duh,” Tyler responds, like it’s obvious.





	Give It All We Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tyler asking, "What did Connor say?" in this [puck personality video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGs1R-X6bKM). That's all it took for me to full on spiral on this ship. Also [this](https://hunkgame.tumblr.com/post/173398372793/hockeyprincessxo-find-someone-who-will-look-at)
> 
> I didn't check any dates for this. None.

Connor’s phone rings in the middle of an episode of Narcos and he goes to silence it, because he assumes it’s his agent and he’s been trying to set boundaries on his time.

His hand skids to a stop when he sees who it is. The contact picture is from last year’s All Star Game, somehow taken and saved without him even noticing. It’s Tyler making a kissy face at the camera behind Connor, who’s in the middle of a media scrum.

Tyler never calls him. Texts sometimes, insta DMs frequently, but never calls. Connor picks up, assuming something is wrong. 

“Hey Seg-“ Connor barely gets out.

“Come to Mexico with me.” Tyler says.

“Uh,” Connor mumbles. “What?”

“Come to Mexico with me,” Tyler says again. “We have the same off week, I checked.”

“Why?” Connor asks. 

“Because I wanted you to come on vacation with me,” Tyler says.

“Not why did you check the Oilers off week, why do you want to go to Mexico?”

“Uh, because it will be fun, duh,” Tyler responds.

“No, I mean why do you want me to come?” Connor asks. He and Tyler know each other, they’re maybe even friends, but he knows the crowd Tyler runs with. They’re cool, Connor isn’t cool. 

“Because it would be fun,” Tyler sighs. “Come on, Con.”

“Um, ok,” Connor says. “Who else is going to be there.”

“Just us.” Tyler sounds awkward for maybe the first time that Connor can remember, but it doesn’t last. “Biosteele boys trip.”

“I was just going to visit my parents,” Connor says, mostly for something to say.

Tyler scoffs. “Why would you choose to go to Toronto in February?” 

“Texas has made you soft,” Connor replies.

“Yeah I’m fine with that,” Tyler says. “Ok listen, I gotta go to video review now, but my guy is gonna send you an itinerary to approve tonight ok?” 

“Sure ok,” Connor says. He stares at his phone for a long time after the call ends.

-

True to his word some guy named Chad emails Connor a full itinerary that afternoon. Private plane from Columbus to Dallas then continuing on to Cabo. 

“Um WHAT?” Dylan says when Connor tells him about his plans over FaceTime. “Tyler Seguin is whisking you away on a romantic vacay? Wtf Davo when did this happen?”

“It’s not a romantic vacation,” Connor rubs at his eye. “It’s a boys trip.”

“Uh, no offense, but Tyler Seguin has boys and you are not it.”

“No shit,” Connor says. “They were probably all busy or whatever.”

“Yeah I doubt it,” Dylan says. “I can’t believe you’re gonna be one of Tyler Seguin’s puck bunnies. This is amazing.”

“I’m not,” Connor sighs. “Ugh, whatever.”

“Snap me everything,” Dylan says and hangs up. 

-

There’s still a month to go before the bye week and nothing really changes between them. Tyler’s communication with him is so standard Connor finds himself checking his email to make sure he didn’t dream that they’re going on vacation together, just the two of them.

Finally the morning before his flight Connor receives a snap from Tyler of Gerry lying in the middle of piles of clothes on what he assumes is Tyler’s bed.

_He hates when I leave :(_

_Bring him with us_ , Connor sends back.

_Nah the older boys will get jealous._

_How many bathing suits are you bringing?_ Not that it matters now, Connor had to pack before the roadie. He brought two.

_None. ;)_

Connor can’t even begin to process that. _Alright see you tomorrow :)_ he responds. 

-

Connor is nervous the next day as leaves the hotel and heads to the airport on his own. He’s taken plenty of private jets, but never one by himself. He has the sudden hysterical image of a Bachelor contestant arriving in a limo. 

He shakes hands with the pilot as he boards and stops dead as he turns into the cabin. On the table is a bottle of rosé champagne on ice and note that reads, _Drink the pink. xoxo Tyler_.

Connor is in way over his head. 

-

They land in Dallas and Connor walks onto the tarmac to stretch his legs. He hears Tyler before he sees him, a loud whoop rising up across the airfield. 

“Connor McDavid, did you dress up for me?”

Connor looks down at his suit and blushes. He’s so used to wearing suits to fly he had gotten dressed on autopilot this morning. He looks at Tyler in his skinny jeans and shirt buttoned halfway up and feels like a total buffoon.

“Force of habit,” he says. 

“Aw and here I was feeling special,” Tyler says pulling him into a bro hug. “They just need to refuel and we’re good to go.”

“Oh yeah, ok,” Connor says. He wishes he’d drank more of the champagne now. He trails behind Tyler up the stairs and into the plane. 

“Ooooh you left some for me!” Tyler exclaims, throwing his bag onto one of the seats. He pours himself a glass and pivots towards Connor in a way that makes him feel slightly like prey. “Let’s toast.”

Connor refills his glass and turns toward Tyler. 

“What are we toasting to?”

Tyler grins. “To us.”

-

There’s a car waiting for them at the airport and Connor has had enough champagne and enough time in Tyler’s presence to relax, at least a little bit. 

The house is beautiful. There’s a hot tub, an infinity pool backing up onto the ocean and at least five bedrooms by Connor’s count.

“Did you originally plan to have more people?” Connor asks as they’re perusing the bedrooms.

“Nah, it’s just hard to find privacy with smaller places, you know?”

Connor does know. He thinks about his house in Edmonton. Huge and cavernous and so much bigger than he needs, but it is what it is.

“I think I want this one,” Tyler says pointing to one that has a balcony overlooking the pool. 

“Which direction is this?” Connor asks, looking out the window towards the ocean. “West?”

“Um,” Tyler says and pulls up something on his phone. “I think so, why?”

“I want to sleep late, so I don’t wanna face east,” Connor answers. He thinks he wants the one right next to Tyler, but he’s not sure if that’s weird or not. 

“Just use the blackout curtains,” Tyler says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh right,” Connor says. “Ok well I’m gonna take this one.” He throws his bag down on the bed and thinks about unpacking, but doesn’t.

-

Tyler had the house stocked with groceries, so they stay in, grilling steaks on the deck as the sun sets over the ocean. The view is spectacular and Connor tries to let go of the tension he hadn’t fully realized he’d been carrying in his shoulders.

Tyler sidles up next to him at the railing, knocking their hips together. “I booked us massages. I got the name of a good guy down here.” 

Connor nods. He’s always anxious to go to someone who isn’t provided by the team, but he trusts Tyler with stuff like this. He doesn’t take a lot of things seriously, but his body is one of them.

“I’m really glad you came,” Tyler says. He takes a sip of his beer and stares out at the ocean.

“Me too,” Connor says.

They go to bed soon after that, they’re both tired from the trip and from the season, even if Connor can admit they’re probably tired for different reasons.

-

Connor does manage to sleep in the next day. He luxuriates in the feeling of waking up when he’s body tells him to, even if it is just 9am. It feels good to not have anything planned for the day. 

He heads downstairs and Tyler isn’t up yet, so he starts a pot of coffee and makes himself an omelette. He eats it on the deck and sends a quick snap to Dylan. 

_Breakfast in paradise_ , followed by a kissy emoji.

_Where’s your lover???_

_Your LOVAHHH_

Connor rolls his eyes. _It’s not like that!_

Tyler comes out onto the deck then, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He’s in his boxers and nothing else. Connor turns his phone over just in case Dylan says something Connor won’t be able to talk himself out of.

Tyler takes a long sip of coffee and turns to Connor. “Such an overachiever. Is that an omelette?”

“Omelettes are overachieving now?” Connor says and he’s serious, but Tyler laughs like he’s made a joke.

“I rented jet skis today if you want,” Tyler says instead of answering the question.

“Yeah, definitely,” Connor says. “Wanna train first and then go?”

Tyler grins. “I knew I liked you.”

-

They don’t shower after they work out, because Tyler argues they’re going to be in the ocean soon anyway which is “nature’s ultimate shower.”

Connor feels kind of gross, but he doesn’t want Tyler to think he’s uptight, so he throws on a bathing suit and a fresh tank top. He lets Tyler head into the little beach dive shop while he scrolls through Instagram. 

“Ok, there’s a problem,” Tyler says as he comes out, pulling his sunglasses back down over his eyes. “I rented jet skis, but they only have jet ski.”

“Ok,” Connor says. He’s not sure what the appropriate reaction to the situation is. He watches Tyler closely. 

“So, we could either share today or get on the wait list for tomorrow and see if someone cancels.”

“Oh, um,” Connor says.

“I tried throwing your name around already but they’re soccer fans,” Tyler says and winks. “I’m kidding, Con! I know you hate that.”

Connor let’s himself take a breath. “Let’s just share,” he says, feeling bold. 

“Yeah?” Tyler asks. 

Connor shrugs for maximum impact. “Yeah.”

“Sweet!” Tyler says and bounds back into the shop.

Connor is seriously rethinking his decision when he’s faced with the actuality of boarding a jet ski already inhabited by Tyler Seguin, who’s looking at him expectedly.

He fiddles briefly with the snap of his life jacket and wonders if he’s insured for this. 

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping,” Tyler says and Connor laughs, despite the nerves. He takes an unsteady step onto the jet ski and stumbles a little as he slides in behind Tyler. 

“Come on, Con,” Tyler says, his voice is low and slippery sweet. “You gotta hold on to me, or I’ll lose you.”

Connor wraps his arms around Tyler’s chest, mercifully wrapped in a life jacket. He debates whether to sit with his face in Tyler’s neck or on his shoulder, settling on hooking his chin over Tyler’s life jacket, their faces perilously close.

Tyler revs the engine. “Get ready for the ride of your life,” he yells. Connor almost chokes.

Connor has to adjust his grip once Tyler gets out of the marina and really opens up the throttle. He pulls himself in close, so close that when Tyler turns his head to yell over the engine Connor thinks about how easy it would be to kiss him. 

He doesn’t, but he thinks about it. 

Tyler slows down and veers toward the beach and calmer waters. “Want to be in control for a bit?”

 _Yes!_ Flashes through Connor’s mind like a jolt, but he tries to keep it neutral. “Yeah, ok,” he says.

Tyler lifts his leg and tumbles backwards into the water. Connor laughs watching him and he wants to jump in after him, but he’s not sure if the jet ski will float away or not. He smiles at Tyler as he surfaces and Tyler smiles back.

Tyler scrambles up onto the jet ski and his skin feels wet and a little cold. 

“You’re cold,” Connor says, waiting for Tyler to get situated behind him.

“Am I?” Tyler asks and tucks his hand under the life vest, laying his palm flat against Connor’s belly. It sends a shiver up Connor’s spine, but probably not for the reason Tyler thinks.

Tyler doesn’t move his hand, just wraps the other one around with it. Connor turns the handles and they start to move. He keep it slow at first, worried that Tyler’s grip isn’t strong enough. 

Connor feels Tyler’s breath at his ear before he speaks. “Come on, I’ve seen you go faster than this on skates.”

Connor opens it up then, and Tyler whoops. 

The wind whips across his face, the huge expanse of blue ocean blends into the sky and something unclenches in his chest. He smiles, but it’s not for anyone, just because he wants to.

-

It’s getting late in the afternoon when they pile into the back of the sedan Tyler seems to have booked for the entire week. Tyler greets the driver by name and asks him to turn the music up. It’s a tropical remix of some pop song Connor thinks he recognizes. Tyler grins and bops his head. 

“What should we do for dinner?” He’s been trying not to think too far ahead, but the sun will set soon, so he thinks dinner is reasonable.

“I took care of it,” Tyler answers and winks.

“So are we,” Connor starts, but Tyler waves him off.

“I took care of it,” he says, over pronouncing each word.

Taking care of it apparently means hiring a chef to cook them an extravagant meal in their own house. They’re greeted when they arrive home by a waiter who hands them each a tall glass of something like coconut water, but more delicious. There’s also a small platter of sashimi that Connor accepts gratefully, if a little awkwardly. 

Tyler looks right at home, popping the pieces of fish into his mouth as he slides off his sandals and tosses them across the foyer. 

“This is delicious, Etienne,” Tyler says and Connor wonders how he already knows this guy’s name, there’s no name tag as far as he can see. “When is dinner?”

“Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes,” Etienne says, his accent smooth and warm. 

“Perfect, I’m gonna shower,” he looks at Connor and for one heart stopping moment Connor thinks he’s being invited to shower with him.

“Oh, uh, yeah me too,” Connor says. He takes the last piece of salmon from the tray and follows Tyler up the stairs. 

When he comes back down Tyler is already there, dressed in low slung navy shorts and a shirt with tiny whales all over it. Connor feels hopelessly dull in his khakis and white shirt, but he’s used to it.

He’s ushered out onto the deck where’s there’s a table set-up, complete with tablecloth, complicated place settings and a flickering candle.

“Let’s watch the sunset before dinner,”  
Tyler says, beckoning Connor to the railing.

Connor joins him and Etienne appears instantly with two glasses of champagne. Connor takes his and immediately turns to Tyler as if there’s a next step he’s missing. 

Tyler turns towards him. “This is ok, right?”

“Uh yeah,” Connor says. “They’re like equipment managers for food.” He’s trying to explain how he likes that they’re always there with whatever he needs without him having to ask for it, but Tyler just grins at him.

“You’re hilarious.” Connor hadn’t been trying to be funny, but he flushes under the praise anyway.

They watch the sunset in silence after that, but Tyler leans into Connor and Connor doesn’t know what else to do, so he leans back, pressing their shoulders together. 

Dinner turns out to be seven courses and somehow within their diet plan. Tyler shrugs it off, but Connor knows he must have put work into it. He also knows that Tyler likes to play fast and loose with food during bye weeks, so it’s mostly for his benefit. He tries to thank him, but Tyler keeps insisting it was nothing. 

They polish off a bottle of some wine that Etienne had spent a full minute describing and Connor can’t remember anything about except it’s definitely old. After dinner Tyler pulls him to the railing again, the lights on the deck dim, and suddenly it’s like all the stars in the sky become visible.

“Wow,” Connor says.

“Right?” Tyler answers, his voice is hushed, quieter than Connor has ever heard it.

Connor can’t stop staring into the sky. “Segs, this is amazing.”

“I knew you liked stars,” Tyler whispers and Connor turns. Tyler’s so close and Connor thinks about how his beard felt against his neck while they jet skied. He wants that feeling again. 

“Yeah, I do,” Connor says, his eyes on Tyler’s. Tyler grins and he leans in. Connor can feel his heart thudding in his chest.

There’s a whooshing sound behind them and Etienne steps through the sliding door. “Mr. Seguin, I wanted to let you know we have finished cleaning up and are leaving.”

Tyler glances at Connor, but it’s too quick for him to read it’s meaning before he’s shaking Etienne’s hand, walking him out to the front door and slipping him what Connor is sure is a huge tip. He leans and says something that makes Etienne laugh. 

Connor watches the way he handles it and thinks about how Tyler is this way with everyone. Always making them feel like the most important person in the room. He downs the rest of his wine and chastises himself for believing it.

Connor drops his wine glass off in the sink and meets Tyler as he’s coming out of the kitchen.

“Oh,” Tyler says. “I was just coming back outside.”

“I think I’m gonna head up to bed,” Connor says, feigning drowsiness.

“Yeah, sure ok,” Tyler says and he’s clearly disappointed. His real friends probably aren’t such lightweights. 

-

Tyler seems to have forgotten all about last night’s disappointments in the morning. He makes Connor coffee and a smoothie when he gets up and suggests they work out before the masseuse gets there at 11. 

Connor has always liked working out with Tyler. He always seems to remember all of Connor’s personal bests and pushes him playfully to do just slightly more than he’d planned. 

Connor takes a quick shower after they’re done, just so he’s not super disgusting for his massage. Tyler meets him at the bottom of the stairs worrying his bottom lips between his teeth.

“Ok, so,” Tyler says. “Apparently when I told them two for a massage they assumed couples massage, so.”

Connor glances past him at the two tables set up side by side next to the pool. “Oh,” he says. “That’s ok? It’s just like at the arena right?”

“Yeah,” Tyler says and he looks more relaxed. “It’s just like that.”

Connor discovers very quickly the it is not just like that. Normally he has no problem stripping down for a massage, but with Tyler standing right there he finds himself hesitating. He’s naked around hockey players all the time, and Tyler is just a hockey player. Connor tells himself this as Tyler pushes his swim trunks off his hips, but he can’t help desperately averts his eyes. 

He comprises by turning his back on Tyler and shimmying under the towel.

They’re so close, closer than he normally is in the training room and as the masseuse takes his initial swipes across Connor’s back he can’t help but think about Tyler right next to him getting touched in the exact same way. 

He tries his best to fully relax, but every time he manages it Tyler will make a truly pornographic sound and Connor will tense right up again.

“Try to breath,” his masseuse whispers. He nods his head, but he knows it’s no good.

When they’re finished Connor turns his head to the side. Tyler is craning his phone in front of him. “Smile!” Connor tries to smile, but he knows it comes out more of a grimace.

“I’m not going to post it,” Tyler says before Connor can ask. “I’m just going to send it to Blacker and Subby.”

“Yeah, ok,” Connor says, even though Tyler wasn’t really asking permission. “Send it to me too? I want to send it to Stromer.”

Tyler grins. “You know you really Otter introduce us sometime.” 

Connor bursts out laughing, burying his face in the towel which smells like eucalyptus and sweat. “He was actually thinking about coming to Camp this summer.”

“He should!” Tyler says, still lying on his stomach, head turned towards Connor. “Latts will be there again. They play together right?” 

“Yeah, Tuscan,” Connor even pronounces it right. Dylan would be so proud.

“That would be cool,” Tyler says, sitting up and pulling his trunks on. “We should grab a drink in Toronto sometime. You’ll be there this summer, yeah?”

“Yeah, I think I might train with Hallsy a little.” Connor says, pulling on his trunks and averting Tyler’s gaze. “I don’t know though, training with Andy Greene? The press would have a field day.”

“You’re not wrong there,” Tyler responds. “Hey do you wanna just hang here the rest of the day? We have beer.”

“Yeah,” Connor says, feeling relieved. “That sounds great.”

“Yeah, buddy!” Tyler skips inside and returns a minute later holding two beers. One is in a Stars koozie and the other an Oilers one. Tyler goes to hand him the Stars one and winks. “Oh shit I almost forgot!”

Tyler hands him both the beers and Connor stands there holding them both stupidly until Tyler returns. He’s holding two pieces of plastic Connor can’t identify until Tyler starts blowing into one.

Pretty soon Tyler has a fully inflated Canadian flag. He smiles widely, presenting it to Connor, before tossing it in the pool. “That one’s for me,” Tyler says and picks the second one up from his feet. “This one is yours.” He takes a deep breath and starts to inflate it.

It doesn’t take long for Connor to see what it’s going to be and he frowns at Tyler. Tyler laughs, and holds up his finger telling Connor to wait until he’s done.

When it’s inflated Tyler throws the giant swan into the pool next to the flag.

“Why do I get the Taylor Swift floaty and you get the normal one?” Conner complains. 

“Oh my god, you’re such a basic bitch,” Tyler says. He takes the beers from Connor’s hands and places them gently at the edge of the pool. “Come on, they’re super comfy, don’t be prissy.”

“I’m not prissy?” Connor says and to prove it he jumps onto the swan. Of course he misjudges it and topples right over into the water. When he emerges from the water Tyler is doubled over laughing. 

It turns out he needs to get on it from the shallow end while Tyler holds it steady, but once he’s on Tyler was right, it’s kind of comfortable. He lets Tyler pass him a beer and watches as he slides effortlessly onto his flag floatie.

They spend most of the day side by side on the floaties. Eventually Tyler hooks his ankle onto the swan so they don’t drift away from each other. He also volunteers to get the beers which Connor tells him is only reasonable. 

“Smile!” Tyler says as he returns with their third, maybe fourth, beers. Connor spreads his arms wide open across the swan and grins. Tyler smiles at his phone and types something out. 

“I knew the swan was the right call for you,” Tyler says as he hands over his beer.

“Why because I’m like the ugly duckling?” Connor says and kicks water towards Tyler as he heaves his butt onto the maple leaf.

“No, shut up,” Tyler says. “It’s because, never mind it’s going to sound stupid.”

“Look at me,” Connor says, gesturing to the swan’s neck. “We passed stupid a couple hours ago.”

“I was going to say you’re both, like, majestic,” Tyler says and takes a long swig of his beer while Connor bursts out laughing. “I said it was stupid!”

“And I should have believed you,” Connor says, but the flush down Tyler’s chest makes him bold. “Aren’t these things supposed to fit two?”

Tyler arches an eyebrow at him, but Connor can’t read his expression behind his mirrored shades. “Two models maybe, I don’t know about two hockey players.”

“Now who’s being prissy?” Connor says, finishing his beer. 

“Oh my god,” Tyler says and slides into the pool. “Give me that.” 

Connor hands over his empty and tries to scoot as far into the swan’s neck as he can. Tyler drops the beers and the deck and pulls the swan, and Connor, towards him.

It turns out Tyler was right, it is not designed to fit two hockey players. They end up smushed up against each other in the center. Tyler’s skin in warm and slippery and Connor tries not to dwell on how much he likes it.

Tyler, making it difficult as always, runs his finger across Connor’s shoulder. “You’re getting pink.”

“I don’t get a lot of sun in Edmonton.” Connor says and Tyler cackles.

Tyler traces along Connor’s clavicle and down the center of his chest, underneath his pec and across his abs. Connor doesn’t breath the whole time.

Tyler looks up then, like he’s embarrassed to be caught. “Um,” he says.

Connor thinks fuck it, there’s no way he misread this and leans in to kiss him. 

Tyler meets him in the middle and then some, deepening the kiss right away. He slides his hand around Connor’s back and pulls him in. Connor thinks he might die from how good Tyler feels against him and they’ve only just kissed.

Connor leans further in, kissing him back with everything he has and suddenly they’re flipping over, the swan capsizing and throwing them into the pool. 

They emerge from the water and Connor is sputtering, but Tyler is howling with laughter. When he looks at Connor the laughter dies on his lips and turns into a full on leer. Connor feels like a deer in headlights, helpless to do anything but let Tyler back him into a wall. 

“You kissed me,” Tyler says when his hands are on either side of Connor’s head. 

“Um, yes?” Connor says.

“I set up all these romantic moments and you kiss me while we’re day drunk on an inflatable swan?”

“What?” Connor says. He really wants Tyler to just shut up and kiss him already, but he also really wants to know what he’s talking about.

“The champagne on the plane! The dinner! The couples massage!” 

“You said the couples massage was a misunderstanding,” Connor says. His head is spinning trying to slot everything Tyler is saying into how he understood the week so far.

“I lied,” Tyler says. “The jet ski was legit though, although I wish I had thought of it.”

“What were you gonna do tonight if I hadn’t kissed you.” Connor has been letting his arms hang uselessly by his side, but now he smoothes them up Tyler’s back, watches him shiver with it.

“I had an old record player shipped here and I was gonna pretend to find it and ask you to dance.” Tyler sounds almost sheepish.

“That’s, like, really smooth,” Connor’s says and Tyler smiles small, like he’s pleased. 

“Maybe I’ll do it anyway.” Tyler leans in, ghosting the words across Connor’s lips. His lips are wet and taste a little like chlorine, but Connor revels in it, kissing the taste from Tyler’s mouth. 

He flips them around, pushing Tyler against the edge of the pool. Tyler gasps at that, and Connor threads their fingers together next to Tyler’s head. 

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Tyler says. He’s breathless, Connor can see that from how close they are. He did that.

“The kissing?” Connor asks. He genuinely wants to know, so he can keep doing it.

“Getting pushed around by you,” Tyler responds and pushes against Connor’s hands. Instinctively Connor pushes back and Tyler sighs happily. “Yeah.”

Connor adjusts his fingers so they’re around Tyler’s wrists, which he seems to like. He surges forward, kissing him messily and pressing him into the wall. 

They’re so close like this, wet chests sliding together and Connor can feel Tyler getting hard against his hip. Tyler opens his legs, so Connor’s thigh slots between them and Connor presses even closer.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Tyler says and thrusts his hips, humping against Connor’s thigh. He looks positively pornographic like this, hair wet, cheeks pink and his mouth hanging open.

“Can you come like this?” Connor asks. He barely recognizes his own voice.

“Oh my god,” Tyler says and humps harder, leaning his head towards Connor to kiss him. Connor obliges, kisses him hard and readjusting his grip on Tyler’s wrists. Tyler moans deep.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Connor says and presses a kiss into Tyler’s neck. “You’re so good.”

Tyler doesn’t come immediately when he says that, but it’s a close thing. Connor lets go of his wrists and presses a few more kisses along Tyler’s jaw before leaning back to look at him,

He has a dopey smile on his face and he leans in to press his forehead against Connor’s. “Sit on the edge, I want to blow you.”

Connor nods and scrambles over before realizing that infinity pools don’t have edges he trusts himself to get a blow job on. They swim to the other side and before he’s even fully pulled himself out of the water Tyler is yanking at his shorts. 

The first touch of Tyler’s mouth to him is electric and he moans so loudly he’s almost embarrassed until he looks down at Tyler who winks at him before sinking further down onto Connor’s cock.

If Connor thought Tyler looked good before it’s nothing compared to how he looks now. The sun is warm on Connor’s back and he’s probably getting a sunburn, but Tyler is moaning around his cock. A little sunburn is definitely worth it.

Connor can feel his orgasm pooling in his belly, so when Tyler pulls Connor’s foreskin back and traces the slit he taps out a warning on Tyler’s shoulder and comes down his throat. 

Tyler rests his forehead on Connor’s thigh. “I knew we’d be good at that,” he chuckles.

-

They nap together in the cabana and wake up as the sun is starting to go down. 

“Etienne left some chicken,” Tyler says, stretching out like a cat. “Want me to heat it up for us?”

“Yeah, ok,” Connor says. He wants to kiss Tyler, but his mouth is dry from his nap and he’s not sure he’s allowed.

Tyler smiles as he stands up and pokes Connor softly in the side. “You look good, McDavid,” he says.

Connor smiles back and they watch each other for a moment. Connor doesn’t know what to say, but Tyler seems happy as he heads inside. 

They eat sitting on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water as they hold their plates on their laps. It’s comfortable and Connor finds himself laughing, despite not really knowing where he stands with Tyler. 

Tyler takes his plate when they're done and brings it inside. Connor stays seated, splashing his toes through the water and taking deep, slow breaths.

“Hey,” Tyler says from behind him. Connor turns around and he sees the lights inside have been dimmed. “You won’t believe it, I found an old record player.” 

“Is that right?” Connor feels like his smile is going to split open his face.

He follows Tyler inside and leans against the couch as he watches Tyler pull a record out of its sleeve. “What do they have?”

“George Strait,” Tyler says. “Can you believe it?”

“Yeah, I can,” Connor says as the song starts and Tyler turns to look at him. Connor doesn’t recognize the song, but it slow and intimate. “What happens next?”

“Dance with me,” Tyler says holding out his hand.

Connor goes to him, of course he does. Tyler pulls him close and they move slowly across the plush carpet. Tyler leans in even closer and whispers in the Connor’s ear, “So, would this have worked?”

Connor laughs, he can’t help it. “Yeah definitely,” he says. “But I might have died of a heart attack if you just sprang this on me.”

Tyler leans back and he looks surprisingly serious. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

“I never let myself want it,” Connor says, the moment making him too honest.

“Con,” Tyler says softly, and kisses him. It’s nice, softer than their kisses in the pool. Their feet are still moving slowly to the music. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Ok,” Connor says and lets himself be led up the stairs and down the hall past both rooms they’ve been using. He makes a small noise and Tyler laughs.

“What’s the point of having a six bedroom house if we can’t fuck on fresh sheets,” Tyler says. He gives Connor’s hand a squeeze as they enter the room. The lights are already on low in here as well and Connor feels a swoop low in his belly at how much thought Tyler put into this.

Tyler strips his shirt off and steps in. “I want you to fuck me,” he says. He unbuttons Connor’s shirt as he watches his face. 

“Do you have stuff?” Connor asks and Tyler tilts his head towards the bedside table. Connor nods a few times, getting his bearings. “I wanna see you strip,” he says abruptly.

Tyler grins and shimmies out of his trunks. He kicks them to the side and says, “What do you want me to do now?” 

“Uh, I want to watch you open yourself up for me,” Connor says. He’s breathless and he feels bold in a way he almost doesn’t recognize. Tyler is smiling back at him, the black of his tattoos drawing Connor’s eyes across the smooth planes of his muscles. He runs his hand across the bulge in his shorts and blurts out, “You’re so hot.”

Tyler lets his legs drop open and lubes up his fingers. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Connor stands at the end of the bed and watches as Tyler slowly fucks himself with one, then two fingers. When he adds a third Connor pushes his shorts off his hips and kicks them aside. 

“You really love freeballing.” Tyler laughs, but it gets caught in his throat. 

Connor grabs a condom and rolls it on. The sterile smell of the lube is strong as he spreads it over his cock. He nudges Tyler’s hand out of the way and kneels between his legs. 

He leans over Tyler and kisses him. “You want it like this?” 

“Whatever, I just want it.” Connor listens and guides himself into Tyler. He can still hear the music faintly from downstairs, slow and lovely. None of this is how he thought it would be when he’d let himself imagine it.

Connor leans back and pulls Tyler into his lap. Tyler makes a high pitched sound and scrambles his hands across Connor’s back. It’s a strain to hold Tyler up, but it’s worth it to kiss him sloppily as he grinds into him. 

His arms eventually start to get tired from holding Tyler up, and Tyler must sense it because he pushes Connor onto his back and lowers himself carefully back onto his cock.

The way Tyler rides him has the practiced grace of a dancer. Connor can’t take his eyes of him, the way he arches his back and the sinuous roll of his hips. He leans back and rests his hands on Connor’s thighs. 

“I love your dick,” Tyler sighs. “It’s so good. God.” He’s not breathing heavy, but Connor can hear the way he’s making soft noises every time he hits his prostate just right.

Connor feels himself getting close, but he wants Tyler to get there first. He braces one hand on Tyler’s hip and takes his cock in the other. Tyler moans and babbles curse words and filthy encouragement.

Despite his best efforts Connor comes first, hips thrusting up as pleasure explodes through him. He keeps stroking Tyler and he comes soon after, clenching around Connor’s sensitive cock. It hurts a little, but it’s worth it to watch Tyler’s face as he comes.

They lay panting and sweaty against each other as they come down until Connor gets up to clean himself off in the bathroom. He’s running a damp towel over himself when he looks up and sees Tyler standing in the doorway. 

“Let’s sleep in my room,” Tyler says. “I’m gonna go make sure the doors are locked.” He hesitates before approaching Connor, maintaining eye contact in the mirror. He drops a kiss to Connor’s shoulder, lips lingering on his skin. Connor stands perfectly still as he watches Tyler turn around and leave. 

He feels awkward in Tyler’s room alone, so he scrolls through Instagram while he waits. He doesn’t have to wait long, after only a few minutes Tyler slides into bed, still naked. Connor wishes he hadn’t put his boxers back on.

He lays his phone down and then it’s completely dark. He can’t see Tyler, but he can feel him, close enough to touch. “You seem like a snuggler,” Tyler whispers.

“I’m not,” Connor replies. His eyes have adjusted enough to see Tyler smile.

“Let’s just try and once I fall asleep you can abandon me for the other side of the bed.”

Connor nods and curls into Tyler who stays stretched out on his back. Connor has never really cuddled like this, but he rests his head against Tyler’s chest. He can hear his heart beating like this.

He falls asleep to the sound of the waves and Tyler’s heartbeat.

-

Connor wakes up to sun in his eyes. There’s a thin sheet covering him and Tyler is starfished next to him, one arm thrown across Connor’s waist. 

Connor grabs his phone off the bed and takes a selfie to send to Dylan with Tyler’s arm barely visible. He has to retake it three times before he’s confident there’s no identifying features visible. He trusts Dylan, but why risk it. 

He sends it and gets a response back almost immediately, a video of Dylan vigorously high fiving the camera. He laughs, and Tyler snuggles up behind him, nuzzling into Connor’s neck.

“Who are you snapping from bed, should I be jealous?” 

“Uh no, it’s just Stromer,” Connor replies and he feels guilty all of a sudden.

“Bragging that you hit it,” Tyler says sleepily. “Nice.”

“Did you brag that you,” Connor asks. “Hit it?”

Tyler laughs into his neck and pulls Connor closer to his chest. “Obviously. Just to Blacker though, because he was giving me shit about my romantic getaway.”

“What did you say?” Connor asks, curious about how Tyler is framing this to his friends.

“That skating is the only thing you’re too fast at.”

“Oh my god,” Connor says, feeling his cheeks flush. 

“I’m kidding.” Tyler presses small kisses across Connor’s shoulders. “I told him I was retiring to be your groupie full time.”

“What if I want to be your groupie?” Connor asks, he feels cozy and safe, the knot that normally sits in the center of his chest hasn’t rewound itself since he woke up.

“The next next great one retiring for me,” Tyler says and bites lightly at Connor. “Canada would never forgive me.”

“I would be a great groupie,” Connor says and he flips over to face Tyler. 

“Of course you would,” Tyler presses a small kiss to his lips. “You’d be the greatest groupie of your generation.” He kisses him again, deeper this time, before Connor can respond. 

They don’t get out of bed for a long time. When they finally make it downstairs there’s a tray of strawberries waiting for them on the counter.

“What’s this?” Connor asks.

“Oh I forgot!” Tyler responds. “I was going to eat these seductively at you. It was part of the plan.”

“Not as smooth as the record player,” Connor says and Tyler giggles. Connor is quickly becoming addicted to the sound.

-

The next two days pass in a whirlwind of sex, Dos Equis and coconut scented sunscreen. They fuck on the kitchen island, against the railing as the sun is setting and once, disastrously, in the hammock. On their last day Connor wakes up to Tyler sucking insistently at his neck. 

“You should have given me a hickey earlier, so it had time to fade,” Connor whispers.

Tyler scrapes his teeth over Connor’s skin. “I don’t want it to fade.” He stills and it’s almost too still, so Connor turns to face him. 

“Is this gonna be like a ‘what happens in Mexico’ thing?” Connor asks. He scratches his fingers lightly on Tyler’s biceps and gnaws at his lip.

“It can,” Tyler responds softly, “but it doesn’t have to be.”

“Ok, cool,” Connor says. “I don’t want it to be.”

“Me neither.”

-

Two weeks later Connor gets a package in the mail. It’s another pool float, but instead of a swan, this one is shaped like a rooster. There’s a card in the box with a Toronto address and a note,

_Got a place with a pool this summer. Bring your cock. xo Tyler_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Give It All We Got Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp946oY20MQ) by George Strait, which is coincidentally the song they were dancing to. 
> 
> Apologies to Dylan Strome, who may have actually attended a Camp at some point.


End file.
